


I can't help (Falling in love with you)

by aryablakes



Series: Darling don't be afraid (I have loved u) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kinda, Road Trips, thats pretty much it lmao, theyre cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: “Okay, okay, so I’ve uh, been thinking about this for a while, we both have actually, w-we, we live together and we’ve said ‘I love you’ and hell we’re even thinking about getting a cat! And I just, goddamn I love you so much Clarke, this just seems,” Lexa sits there, one hand now infront of her, grasping the air as if that would help her think of the perfect word, she smiles to herself, and the woman in front of her, “perfect.”





	I can't help (Falling in love with you)

“A ‘short trip’ huh.” Clarke says, smirk playing on her lips, mirroring the words her girlfriend had said to her not too long ago.

“it's only been two days Clarke!” Lexa exclaims, matching smile on her lips

“We have school! I love being out here with you as much as, well really I think I love it the most,” Clarke says, her smile getting bigger the more she talks, “but if we want to graduate babe, we have to go back soon.”

“Okay okay, we’ll go back after dinner okay? I have something prepared and I just think it’d be best to eat it here, you know?”

“It is incredibly beautiful.” Clarke says, looking up around them, the tallest trees she’s ever seen, green as can be. Dirt covering the ground all around them, they were in a small clearing, the only thing they could fit was their car and tent, but they were okay with that, that’s all they really needed.

“Okay, so, pizza?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good call on the pizza babe, this is delicious.” Clarke says, a bite still in her mouth, cleaning the sauce off her hands, she’s a messy eater what can she say.

“Yea, it really is.” Lexa says, sounding far away.

“Babe? Is something wrong?”

“No! No I just, okay, just wait here for a second please, I need to go get something.”

A small ‘okay’ is muttered by a confused Clarke at the back of her already moving girlfriend. She sits there, eyebrows pulled together for a few minutes before Lexa comes back, hands behind her back.

“Okay, okay, so I’ve uh, been thinking about this for a while, we both have actually, w-we, we live together and we’ve said ‘I love you’ and hell we’re even thinking about getting a cat! And I just, goddamn I love you so much Clarke, this just seems,” Lexa sits there, one hand now infront of her, grasping the air as if that would help her think of the perfect word, she smiles to herself, and the woman in front of her, “perfect.”

She pulls a small velvet box out from behind her back, lifting the top, “I love you, more than I think I’ve ever loved anything, Clarke Griffin, and I would be so incredibly happy, if, if you love me the same way, too.”

Taking a deep breath, trying to make sure she doesn’t pass out, Lexa says “Will you marry me?”

Clarke, throughout the whole speach, was doing her best not to burst into tears, but when she asked all that hold on herself went away and tears started streaming down her face, smile beaming, blinding even, “Lexa Woods, yo-you are the love of my life, I would love to marry you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes! Yes yes of course baby”

Lexa smiles so hard she thinks her face might never go back to its original postion, and she doesn’t care, she slids the ring onto her gir- fiances finger.

Clarke crashes into her, hugging her so hard they both can’t breath very well. Lexa pulls them away to breath for a moment before crashing their lips together, the happiest she’s ever been.

“Let’s stay here for a few more days.” Clarke smiles at her fiance beaming from happiness

“Baby no, we have to go to school, you said it yourself.”

“Well, and you’ll never hear me say this again, I was wrong. I wanna stay with you, honey, my finace.”

Lexa blushes at the tone of her, but smiles none the less, “A few more days, and then we go home.”

They smile at each other before kissing again, and they had no plans to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> title is cant help falling in love with u by elvis!!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
